


Весна и Солнце

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Его весна в чужих холодных пальцах, обветренных губах и тёмно-зелёных глазах.





	Весна и Солнце

Бэн считал, что его брат был похож на олицетворение ранней весны с нерастаявшим снегом и тёплыми лучами солнца — Клаус говорил, что Бэн и есть солнце. Шестой отвечал, что у солнца не бывает щупалец — Четвёртый, переплетая их пальцы, невинно называл это «лучиками солнца». _Осторожно, на солнце долго смотреть нельзя — обожжешься._

Бэн говорил, что при условии того, что солнце убьет их всех рано-или-поздно, он согласен им быть — Клаус касается холодными губами его тёплой щеки и говорит, что тот совершенно не понимает метафор. _Как мало романтики для человека, который перечитал половину библиотеки._

Клаус уверяет, что его коже катастрофически необходим солнечный свет, чем больше, тем лучше — Бэн советует ему выйти на улицу полуголым и вылезти из его кровати. У Клауса ледяные ступни и расцветающая улыбка — внутри что-то дёргается, одобряет и тает; у Клауса бледная кожа, кучерявые волосы и тонкие черты лица — Бэн бы мог любоваться им как предметом искусства, как картиной в полуторах метра от тебя, потому что ближе подходить запрещено, _навредишь;_ у Клауса мелодичный голос с вкрадчивыми нотками и колдовские зелёные глаза — Бэн заворожён, прикован, болен неизлечимой болезнью с именем его брата.

Клаус живёт от весны до весны, от обострения до обострения, от кайфа до кайфа — его весна само Непостоянство с заглавной буквы. Весной может случиться, что угодно: нет расписания, нет гарантий, нет обещаний — Весна случается с ним и всё, пиши объяснительную перед обществом, Богом, своей совестью. Несмотря на сложности, непредсказуемость, тепло-и-холод-с-разницей-в-три-минуты Бэн любил весну.

Его весна в чужих холодных пальцах, обветренных губах и тёмно-зелёных глазах. Весна немного пьяна, весела и поёт песню о запретной любви на всю округу — Бэн уже смирился и ведёт их обоих домой. Клаус смеётся тихо и глухо, продолжая называть его солнцем своей жизни, светом на пути и моральным компасом — Бэн привычно соглашается на половину высказываний и напоминает, что любить солнце бессмысленно, оно есть всегда.

Клаус настойчиво целует его.

Клаус любил и любит своё солнце.

Клаусу его не хватает холодной весной.


End file.
